


Dessert

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Y/N teases Adam Page making her boyfriend Marty Scurll bring up the idea of a threesome





	Dessert

Marty Scurll. It still sent a thrill through you to think his name. To think that he was yours. It always brought a goofy smile to your face. You watched him laughing and talking with the Being the Elite cast while lacing up your boots. Your eyes drifted over to Adam Page who was standing next to Marty, just in time for Marty to catch you making him shake his head and smile at you as you shrugged. Marty was well aware of your infatuation with Adam Page. Or at least with his looks. Personality wise you and he didn’t mesh very well, but damn if he wasn’t nice to look at. The light to Marty’s dark. It wasn’t like the two of you didn’t like each other, but you were never going to be best friends. You got along and that was all that mattered to Marty. 

A month passed by. Your relationship with Marty was going very well and the two of you had started discussing the possibility of moving in together. It made sense you were either at your place or his every night anyways. Why pay rent for two places when one would suffice? 

Having just finished a show for the night the entire group was trying to decide where to stop for food. Of course Matt and Nick immediately voted for Cracker Barrel with Cody and Brandi quickly agreeing. You exchanged a look with Marty before declaring you couldn’t possibly stomach another Cracker Barrel meal for at least a week. That seemed to be the only place they would ever eat and honestly you were tired of it. 

Adam ended up coming along with you and Marty opting out of Cracker Barrel as well. The three of you ended up in a little corner diner across the street from your hotel. The three of you sat talking long after your plates were empty, you leaning back against Marty’s chest as he rested in the corner of the booth. Shifting in the seat your skirt rode up your thighs, dangerously closely to revealing your panties and you caught Adam looking. 

“Like what you see cowboy?” You asked with a smirk, making him blush and quickly look away. 

“Sorry,” he muttered looking everywhere but at you and Marty. 

“Quit teasing the poor lad, Y/N.” Marty chuckled giving you a poke in the ribs. “You’re turning him all red.” 

You gave an unrepentant shrug, smiling cheekily.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not. He’s just so cute when he’s all red and flustered.” You giggled. It was all fun and games, but you couldn’t help but nonchalantly spread your legs just a bit while looking innocently at the dessert menu sure you were giving Adam a nice eyeful of your red lacy panties. 

The three of you walked back to the hotel room your head resting on Marty’s chest with his arm over your shoulders. All three of your sleep schedules were all messed up due to time zone changes so none of you were tired. Marty suggested Adam come up to your room for a movie. He agreed stopping off in his hotel room for a shower and to change while you and Marty continued up to your floor. 

“So you’ve got a bit of a thing for Page do ya?” Marty asked as he stripped off his clothes and changed into a pair of athletic shorts.

“What?” You asked spinning quickly to face him. “I do not. What are you talking about?” You could feel your cheeks turning red as your boyfriend told you how he had definitely noticed your teasing of Adam. 

“Bet he loved those littles panties of yours.” Marty said with a smirk. “I know I do.” 

“I was just playing Marty, I’m sorry.” You said feeling bad now that you realized your boyfriend had seen your antics. 

“It’s alright love. I don’t mind ya flirtin’ with him.” He said turning away and digging in his suitcase. “Is….uh… a threesome something you want?” You could see Marty was blushing as well, the red flush creeping up the back of his neck as he pretended to search for something in his bag. 

“I don’t know.” You mumbled pulling your cami nightgown over your head. “Do you?” You peeked a glance over your shoulder seeing Marty shrug.

“I’m not saying I want a threesome, but I’m not opposed to it,” Marty said. “I mean if you wanted to have a go with me and Adam I think that could be fun.” 

You sat down on the edge of the bed giving it real thought for the first time. Sure you had flirted with him, but you hadn’t really thought there was a possibility of anything happening. You had to admit that having the attentions of two gorgeous men on you did sound very tempting. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it either.” You said glancing up to meet Marty’s eyes, grateful to see no censure in his gaze. In fact he looked rather excited. 

“So I guess if Adam is into it, we go for it?” Marty asked and you nodded a smile coming to your face. 

When Adam arrived you plopped yourself in the middle of the bed, patting either side of you for the boys to sit as you settled in to watch the movie. It was only a few minutes in when Marty’s hand settled on your bare thigh, his fingers drumming and playing with the hem of your nightie. When he dipped it in between your thighs you couldn’t help but hum in pleasure catching Adam’s attention. His eyes widened as he saw Marty’s hand between your thighs and he quickly shifted his attention back to the TV screen. 

You definitely weren’t expecting Marty to go all in so fast, so when his fingers pushed right under your panties and inside your pussy you couldn’t contain your moan. Adam shifted beside you and you couldn’t stop from looking at his groin seeing a telltale bulge starting to form beneath his sweats. 

“Yeah, I should…I should probably go.” Adam said. “You two look like you want to be alone.” He started to slide off the bed, stopping when your hand landed on his thigh. 

“You don’t have to go Adam.” You said looking into his eyes. “You could stay and play with me.” 

Adam quickly jerked his eyes to Marty who hadn’t stopped fingering you. Marty met his friend’s questioning eyes with a nod. 

“Do you want to help me fuck her?” Marty asked pushing your nightgown up and revealing the red panties you had been wearing earlier. “I know she was teasing you with these earlier. You can get some payback.” 

Adam reached out a hesitant hand, brushing his fingers over the red lace just above Marty’s fingers. 

“She was being a damn tease.” Adam said his eyes meeting yours and you smiled giving a small shrug of your shoulders. 

“I am a bit of a tease.” You admitted. “But I always make up for it in the end, don’t I Marty?” Marty responded in the affirmative pulling his fingers from your pussy much to your disappointment before he directed you to get undressed. 

In seconds the three of you were naked and you took your time to admire Adam’s body, running your fingertips over his chest and down the tip of his cock which jumped under your touch. 

“All fours love. I’m gonna eat your pussy while you suck Adam.” Marty said and you quickly got in position kneeling above Marty’s face as Adam moved to stand at the end of the bed. 

It was hard to focus on Adam with Marty’s tongue licking your slit, but you did the best you could sucking him into your mouth and caressing him with your tongue as you bobbed up and down his length with Adam’s fingers holding onto your hair. 

Soon he took over your movements, bucking his hips against your lips and using your throat fast and hard as Marty buried his tongue inside you making you cum with a scream around Adam’s cock. Then you were pulled off Adam, flipped around to suck Marty as Adam lined his cock up with your pussy. You clenched around him as he entered, taking Marty into your mouth and sucking him hard as Adam thrust into you. 

Sweat slicked your skin as the two men used you, your hips bouncing back at Adam as Marty fucked your mouth, before long both of them came with loud grunts, your sated bodies collapsing together on the bed. 

“Well that was fun.” You said after a few minutes of silence filled with heavy breathing. 

“Definitely have to do that again.” Marty agreed chuckling as Adam nodded, not moving from where his head had come to rest on the small of your back while your head lay on Marty’s thigh. 

“Next time warn a guy before you spring a threesome on him.” Adam mumbled making the three of you laugh. “Almost gave me a heart attack.”


End file.
